ffg_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
Dungeon Dungeons are small missions that you can take on for rewards. You form a team of up to 3 heroes and send them off for a while. You can unlock a new dungeon after you clear a campaign with full 3 stars for each mission. Scroll down from your town screen to see dungeons. Each hero has a fated environment, and this means that they have maximum compatibility with only one dungeon. Simply match the hero's fate with the dungeon and you should see a green happy face. If you do not have either the correct hero or dungeon available, at least match the color. For example, if you have a blue dungeon but no fated heroes, at least match the color. In that case, you should see a blue smiley face. This is better than the worst compatibility, the red ._. face. Red faces are okay if they are your only heroes- after all, something is better than nothing. The more compatible your heroes are, the higher your clear speed and higher chances you have of getting double rewards when you complete it. To see your compatibility, first click on the dungeon and then click on the dungeon name at the top center of the screen. While a dungeon is in progress, you may see a little speech bubble for your hero or the enemy. Clicking on the bubble will either speed up the dungeon or give you free items, so don't hesitate to click it. These instances are random, so catch them when they happen. Boss Bosses have a chance to appear after you receive a reward for clearing a dungeon. Bosses you summon scale with your level, and it will probably take you multiple keys in order to kill one. They have high HP, high damage, and damaging AOE moves. You have a chance of summoning a super boss, which has similar stats, but increased rewards. Those are a good use of keys. Other people in your friends list can attack a boss that you summon, and you can attack bosses that other friends summon. After 30 minutes, if a boss is still alive, it escapes. MVP and finder rewards are mailed out, but no killer reward. Normal Boss Reward Finder * 5 diamonds * 10 Gear Awakening Stones * 10k gold Killer * 5 diamonds * 10 Gear Awakening Stones * 10k gold * 50 Devil's Scroll (you get these in battle, not in the mail) MVP * 1 Gear Power Stone Chest (Small) * 20 Gear Awakening Stones * 200 Devil's Scroll Finder + Killer + MVP * 20k gold * 10 diamonds * 40 Gear Awakening Stones * 1 Gear Power Stone Chest (Small) * 200 Devil's Scroll Super Boss Reward Finder * 10 diamonds * 20 Gear Awakening Stones * 20k gold Killer * 10 diamonds * 20 Gear Awakening Stones * 20k gold * 100 Devil's Scroll (you get these in battle, not in the mail) MVP * 1 Gear Power Stone Chest (Large) * 100 Gear Awakening Stones * 500 Devil's Scroll The Devil's Scrolls are really useful, since you can trade them in for Evolution orbs. From what I see, this is the easiest way to get Evolution orbs and much better than spending diamonds. Reward You get daily rewards for doing damage to bosses! This is a great source of materials, considering the relatively high drop rate for ancient keys. Be sure to collect your rewards daily! Click on the top left and collect them for free.